


【利艾】美国爱情故事

by Dumumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 意识流, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumumu/pseuds/Dumumu
Summary: 在日本定居的利威尔/艾伦夫夫决定去两人相识，也是艾伦长大的地方——美国，过圣诞节。在浩渺的天地里蜉蝣，这两人相互依存，无关地域的归属，是只要有你在，便是此心安处是吾乡。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 15





	【利艾】美国爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 老式爱情。

“嘿，利威尔。”艾伦顶着白色的假发从房间一路找出来，他身上已经套好了圣诞老人那标志性的红色外袍，“有没有看到我的胡子？”  
利威尔嗯哼了一声。这男人居然还坐在沙发上面喝咖啡，好在这一次他没拿报纸。  
“没看见。”利威尔放下手机，玩味地打量着艾伦。“你以前就穿成这样？”  
“yep.”艾伦得意地转了个圈，那套衣服当然不显身材。但是他毕竟穿得比那些大肚腩老男人要更好看些。利威尔觉得。  
利威尔给他倒了咖啡，叫他来坐下。艾伦在餐桌的白色塑料袋里瞄到了他的白色胡子，他先是跑过去把胡子拿来，放在沙发另一侧，然后老老实实绕到利威尔旁边坐下。  
“唔，热的。”艾伦把咖啡捧在手里“好像好久没喝热的了。”  
“我天天都在丢你的酒瓶。”利威尔不满道：“你的酒喝的太多了，喝完这些就不准再买了。”  
“那我们的圣诞节怎么办！”艾伦立刻跳起来抗议。“而且那只是罐子，别说的那么吓人。”  
“没人说圣诞节就要喝酒——”  
“nope——”  
“我是说，可以开一点香槟和葡萄酒。”  
“我知道你在打什么主意。”艾伦把杯子放下，到镜子面前去戴他的胡子：“我说了让你一起来的。”  
“来？你以为我是想穿着那个绿色的连体衣当你的小精灵吗？”现在利威尔的手机里有很多张关于那些穿绿色连体衣的小精灵照片了。当然，还有一段美妙记忆。他可不需要自己也当一回精灵才知道那是怎么回事。  
“你别想。”艾伦神纠纠气昂昂地站在利威尔面前，“我从十一岁开始就是这条街上的圣诞老人了。”他弯下腰给了利威尔一个圣诞公公的圣诞吻：“now，I am back.”  
“我们走吗？”  
利威尔起身把钥匙收进口袋里。  
“别紧张，尊敬的圣诞老人，说不定他们还记得你。”

利威尔在驾驶座摆弄着导航，老实说他对英文不是很自信，尽管也勉强够用，但他不想在艾伦面前出岔子。但艾伦显然也对这里的路有一点记不清了。他说他需要多走几遍才能唤起本能的肌肉记忆。

现在艾伦说他不确定去竞选圣诞老人是不是一个好主意了。  
要是为了竞选而担心那完全没必要。条路上的车屁股开始亮红灯，利威尔一边慢慢停在前面那辆车后面一边跟他说，我们随时可以走，前提是你真的觉得高兴。  
“谢了，利威尔。”利威尔让他朝另一边看，给他把他那一侧的车窗打开——那是另一辆车后座的小女孩。那女孩惊喜地摇下窗，“圣诞老人！”她惊喜地叫着，一头金色的长发漂亮极了。  
艾伦立马回答道：“圣诞快乐，我亲爱的公主。”  
“你才不是圣诞老人，你一点都不老。”女孩笑了：“你绝对是最帅的圣诞老人。”  
“没什么比得上你的笑容，小公主。”

艾伦带着窗外的寒气窝回副驾驶。他开心多了。  
“你去面试，我去买东西。”利威尔说。  
“记得哦。”艾伦提醒他。  
“嗯。记得。”

他们看见超市的招牌，把车开进停车场。这据说就是艾伦以前扮过圣诞老人的超市。利威尔不是很会过圣诞。你会过什么吗？艾伦曾经这样讽刺他。恶毒的年轻孩子。好在利威尔在厨艺上面的天赋还没那么糟糕，加上他另外擅长的那一部分，他们的节日其实过的还算好啦。

他把艾伦送到超市那个面试的后门，然后转去超市了。他今天要先买一只小火鸡回来试试看。要是租的那间公寓没带烤箱就算了。利威尔想，那地方也还真像个家。

利威尔和艾伦都不是美国人。但艾伦显然在美国呆的时间足够久。他在这边有一些挂念的朋友。利威尔这才想起来，艾伦是因为工作才去的日本。实际上，他甚至都不知道他应该用“去”还是用“回去”这个词。不过利威尔对美国不算不熟。他之前也在这儿呆过两三年。

没错。他当时来美国交流的时候就是艾伦接待的。天呐，那能算接待吗？选的房子距离协会那么远，供暖系统故障，而且那地方显然很久没人住，木地板有好几处都有松动被虫子啃蚀了。尤其是那个浴室，简直不能看。利威尔永远也忘不掉抵达美国的第一个晚上他做的第一件也是唯一一件事情就是打扫卫生。  
那小孩后来还问他要不要订酒店。“我还以为您就是想在这种环境里呢。毕竟身处其境感受之后写出来的东西才会更真实吧。”  
别误会，当时他的语气更加真诚。并且难搞。

利威尔从超市门口拿了传单。

艾伦站在面试室外面的走廊上面排队。  
“嘿，圣诞老人。”  
艾伦转过身去同那人打了个招呼。他这时候有一点兴奋。他很久没回来。  
“艾伦·耶格尔。”助理推门出来。  
她哇哦了一声，示意他进去。

那是一个灰色的空间，这里显然还没有怎么进行翻新。不只是他之前打工的时候，没打工的时候溜进一个商场的办公室对他来说也不是一个了不起的事。  
“好的，耶格尔先生。显然你已经准备好要成为一个圣诞老人。”  
“当然，我以前也做过圣诞老人，就是，小时候，他们给我的衣服里塞棉花。”  
那个面试官哈哈大笑，“你的英语说得很不错。”  
艾伦轻松地笑了笑：“我算半个本地人。”  
“哦……”  
“嗯，以前在这里住过几年吧。”  
面试官没有拉着他聊太久。他们很快进入到一些“专业”的面试。艾伦说不介意再往衣服里塞棉花。面试官则说现在看上去帅气的圣诞老人可能更吃香，当然，没有跟上健身潮流的传统圣诞老公可能不这么觉得。  
他们哈哈大笑。  
最后她们让他回去等通知，告诉他她们会在圣诞节的前三天确认名单。

艾伦从那个小房间走出来。走到他进来的那个出口。天空是灰蓝色的，并且一点点暗下来。他喜欢美国的天气，他并不介意冷一点。干燥，清冷，像是把脑袋里那些燥热的不理智的一切包围住。他短暂地陷入安静的空白。那也是一个灰蓝色的空间。像像在清水里洗画笔一样，蓝色慢慢渲染，变浓，然后安静地沉淀。  
他定睛看着车边站着的一个男人。  
不是利威尔。  
他决定回去找利威尔。

他可以买一些花，买一点吃的，他记得他们今天回去要去尝试烤一只火鸡。他心中其实一直有一个图景。当然。关于火鸡。往火鸡肚子里面塞满板栗还有蔬菜。那样的火鸡要怎么吃，切开的时候那些蔬菜会全都掉出来吗？然后拿着勺子挖着吃？但今天只是尝试能把火鸡烤熟。当然，重要的还有调料。还有利威尔。

或者他应该站在车旁边等他，等到手发凉。利威尔的手很容易发凉，但是有些时候他的体温保持得让人诧异。站在车边。站在夜幕里。他在等待。并且想让利威尔看到他在等待。这么做是有意义的。说不清。他应该等待。

艾伦沉浸在沉浸里。他决定去车那里等他。

他们的车是刚租的。  
他跟在在推着购物车的家庭还有亲密的恋人间，以便确认哪一辆车不是他们的。  
黑色丰田，黑色网状格栅，顶上配备行李架，车牌上几个数字……5、3？2？  
通常情况下这已经够用了。  
“妈妈——圣诞老人！”小孩扯着妈妈的腿。  
艾伦反应过来，蹲在小孩面前，从口袋里面掏出水果硬糖给他：“提前的祝福——圣诞快乐。”这绝对是一幅美景。因为所有的笑容都很美。

利威尔提着大袋子一走出来就看见被小朋友围住的艾伦。圣诞老人还是要肚子大一点才显得正宗吧。艾伦心有灵犀的抬头看见了他。看见利威尔朝着车歪歪头，然后走过去。艾伦很快跟上了。

“面试怎么样？”  
“还行。”  
“我本来要带点咖啡的，没手了。”他把袋子递给艾伦，但是艾伦却伸手掏走了他手里的车钥匙。  
“我来吧。”他打开后备箱。关上。坐进驾驶室。  
利威尔坐进来的时候抱着一瓶红酒。  
艾伦看了一眼，红酒。  
“给你带了一罐啤的，在后面。”利威尔系好安全带。

车屁股亮起灯来。光线下细密的尘埃相撞，像雪一样。艾伦驾着车离开停车场。就像离开夜晚。  
利威尔抱着酒看着路况，问艾伦：“说真的，你觉得我们在这里生活怎么样？”  
“美国？”  
“美国。”利威尔点点头。

艾伦无意义地乱哼哼，“美——国——”他轻轻地拉长声调，“怎么了吗？这里好到让你想留下了？”  
“我不讨厌。”  
他们想起利威尔第一次来美国那时候的场景。

“那里都已经靠近这个边境了吧。”  
“协会本来也就没有离市中心很近吧。”艾伦靠右汇入车流，跟着右车道的车辆一起在路口掉头，原先离开的超市又重新出现在了右手边。艾伦看了一下利威尔，“那地方很漂亮，不是吗？就是房子有一点旧。”  
“当然。”  
利威尔想起那个房子，高坡屋顶，老虎窗，想象中的北欧住宅样式。进门就是客厅，长沙发椅子，两张单人沙发，围着一个实木桌子。他有一次在等艾伦来接他去社区各功能区转转。那之前还有空闲，就沿着山丘一直往前走，他听见有牛羊的叫声。就在坡底下。那之前他可没见过牛。那么大的黑眼睛只一转，转到他身上。利威尔当时还心里一紧。  
好大的眼睛。他吓了一跳。  
利威尔。  
利威尔抬头。  
艾伦站在在坡顶。

“利威尔。”艾伦的余光瞥见有一点安静的男人。“你想留在美国吗？”  
“你想吗？”刚说这句话他就后悔了，“我的意思是，我们都不是那么有根属的人。”  
艾伦静静地承接着利威尔的视线。  
他在下一个路口转向了其他的反向。  
“我们不回城里了。”艾伦宣布。  
他甩开灯光和喇叭，朝着没有车的那个车道驶去。顶上是蓝色的路牌。他义无反顾地走上高速，现在是他要带着他们走了。  
“看看我们要在哪里享用你。”利威尔不知道从哪里掏出来一条白色手绢，仔细地擦拭着瓶身。黑夜像一块巨大的幕布。披散下来。把整个城市盖住。

艾伦。  
韩吉端着杯子走进茶水间。当然，不会是那种带着正常表情的正常地走进来。艾伦也端着杯子喝了一口。你又从哪里听到什么了？  
啊~艾伦也变得不像以前一样可爱了。韩吉抱怨。我是来找你拿xx协会的联系方式的，我们去的那几个人好像对接上有点问题，我们想换一个人，你以前的联系方式还留着吗？  
哦，当然。我去找找。  
艾伦回到自己的办公桌前，拉开一个抽屉，在里面翻了翻，有一些都是原来单位的东西。七零八落的，也没舍得扔，飘洋过海带到这里来。他从里面捡出一张名片。利威尔。  
那张名片上面用蓝色圆珠笔画了个高坡屋顶的房子，还有一头牛。  
艾伦一下子笑了。  
那张名片翻过来，依旧是蓝色圆珠笔的字迹，上面写了两串数字。是电话号码。

“我们去哪？”高速公路向前延伸。尽头是黑洞洞的一片。路上已经看不到车了。他有一点担心艾伦走错路。这小孩可以将错就错在外面过一夜的。Nope。这种事不能发生。  
路牌在手边逐渐放大，靠近，一闪而过，迅速远去，被风带走。  
“快了。”艾伦说。“你累了吗？”  
“那倒没有。”利威尔立刻坐起来，“我们去的地方有烤箱吧？”  
“呃……可能？”艾伦不记得到底有没有，“也许有吧……应该有。”这件事利威尔应该比他清楚。当然他记得一点点，只是一点点。  
艾伦看着远处延伸的道路，总觉得青草的香气正在融合进车内的空气里。他终于看到了标志性的岔路口，他开下去，经过一段颠簸的小路，然后他们到了一条小道上。利威尔始终一眼不发。艾伦继续往前，这其中有一段路是有灯光的，有一段又没有了。但他们最终抵达一条道路两旁有房屋的路上。  
艾伦悄悄松了一口气。  
“你现在应该知道自己在哪吧？”  
这很好猜。艾伦语气里面的小得意他听得出来。“我大概知道。”利威尔心里有一个模模糊糊的影像。然后那个影像逐渐摇晃，他们上坡，渐渐在黑暗中显出形来。

“哇哦。”  
艾伦拉下手刹。“我们到了。”  
他这时候没有戴那个傻的要命看着就发痒的白色胡子和白色头发。他中途就扯了。利威尔对此万分感激。他觉得自己即便老了绝不会是一个这样的形象的。  
艾伦没有戴那个傻的要命的看着就发痒的白色胡子和白色头发。所以你知道他们两个人之间没有什么遮掩了。他们接吻。

结束之后利威尔说再来一下。  
于是艾伦笑了。凑过去。他们接吻。在黑暗里。

利威尔很兴奋。他下车的时候不停地说我们应该把东西都拿进去。里面有烤箱吗？这里还能用吗？我其实没来过。艾伦说，我找人提前进来看了看，东西应该还能用，也还能住人吧。  
利威尔说，挺好的，不过我们还是应该事先打扫一下。  
别让我后悔带你来这里利威尔，艾伦靠在车身上，要知道房子是我订的。  
利威尔点点头，拎着买的东西往门口走。  
Nope！艾伦朝着天空大喊，却笑出了声。你今天做什么我都不会帮你的！

“艾伦——”  
“来了——”

门口挂着的小吊灯是暖黄色的。他们打开门，艾伦进去摸到了开关。  
啪。  
眼前一下子就亮了起来。

利威尔先生，这里就是您这期间要住的地方。

……

利威尔看着眼前那个在玄关摇摇晃晃脱了鞋往里面跑的小男孩。进门。这个小孩现在是我的。他不动声色的拖鞋。看了看地板，然后把手上的袋子放在了一个相对空旷的地上。

“利威尔——他们打扫过了！”小孩的声音从里面传来，这座房子里面的灯被一盏盏打亮，他听见艾伦咚咚咚爬上楼的声音，然后那小孩跑到楼梯口对他叫：“他们打扫过了！我请了阿姨来打扫的！”  
利威尔觉得好笑，他打开鞋柜，里面放了两双拖鞋，毛绒的，还带着标签。他把绳子扯开，穿一双，另一双也摆出来。

艾伦去穿了鞋跟进厨房里面来，利威尔正在擦厨房的操作台。  
“我要饿死了。”他在塑料袋里面乱掏，一下子把熟鸡肉揪出来。“喔！”他开心地继续从鸡肉下面翻出熟食。  
“给我。”利威尔找出盘子，然后把盒子放在盘子上，“去看看房子里面的电器还能不能用。”利威尔说，你就拿遥控器试试电视就好了。  
电视的声音。  
利威尔叮了一下食物，用干净的盘子端出来。又洗了杯子，终于是把抱了一路的红酒倒上了。  
艾伦饿坏了，他开了拿罐啤酒。  
“你怎么总喝这个。”暖气供应起来了，电视的声音这时候听起来正正好。电视柜子上甚至都披上了圣诞色的布。小孩累了，大半个身子窝在沙发上，两只脚露在外面，悬在空中。“我以前就喝这个.。”他把那个罐罐递到利威尔嘴边，后者顺从的喝了一口。  
“没味吧？”  
“美味。”  
艾伦嗤笑一声。跟他说，说好像说不出以前的事情了。艾伦说我记得，但是已经不想说了。那一点意思没有。  
男人摸了摸他的头。  
不是那么回事。  
艾伦转过来转过来跟利威尔说：“我不去当圣诞老人了，我们就留在这，我们在这过圣诞。”  
“当然可以。”  
“我们明天洗碗吗？”  
“今天。”利威尔笑着摸摸小孩的脸：“今天怎么了吗？”  
艾伦躺在沙发上，把他那件浮夸的红袍子裹了裹。你知道吗？他说，我一直以为我是想回来才当圣诞老人的。我以为我想留下以前，我以为我想回到以前。  
难道我们没有根属吗？他问。  
利威尔说我们有。  
只是跟别人不一样对吗？我们说的根属跟地方无关对吗？  
利威尔没有说话，艾伦自己已经得到了一个答案。  
我对这里丧失感觉了。不是完全的。艾伦用一种近乎于梦的语言说。但是不是的，这不是问题的关键。他爬起来，问利威尔买了没有。  
利威尔说买了。  
艾伦从袋子里面翻出一小包槲寄生的种子。买大的会被压烂，利威尔向他解释。艾伦无声地笑起来，然后向后仰去。利威尔撑起身子，也爬到沙发上，把他可爱的男孩子笼罩在身下。  
他从上衣口袋里掏出一截形状还算完好的槲寄生。  
那是什么。艾伦看了一眼。利威尔把那一小截槲寄生拿在空中。

艾伦抓着那一小袋种子也爬起来吻他。

然后他很快就放弃了手中的种子，转向其他的东西。他一边吻一边把身上的袍子都扯开。  
利威尔抓住他的手说不能在这，你会着凉。他麻烦地要命。  
艾伦骂了一声，然后抓住利威尔的手，说，快走。

你现在是我的精灵吗？艾伦开始了。  
不，现在是圣诞老人实现我的愿望的时候。利威尔把艾伦放在柔软的大床上。他们关了灯。他在黑暗中勾勒他身体的形状。他亲吻他的下巴，咬他的喉结，锁骨，乳头，就像个老流氓一样，他吸吮他的皮肤，因为寒冷而冒起颗粒的肌肤，他咬他的肚脐，爱抚他因为激动而挺立的那个部分。  
他听他喘息，听他叫，想听他哭。即便他越到后面越不肯哭。但在他面前他可以做任何人，受伤的孩子，坚硬的大人，任何。他问他是否冷，他说刚才有一点冷，现在好多了。

小孩让他躺下，然后他爬到他身上来，他说他都脱了衣服了，每次都这样，不公平。但是小孩很坏，他知道要先解开裤头，然后随便磨蹭。他们谁也不准碰，利威尔只能被动地蹭到小孩的腹肌上，他的手示意性地握着他的腰。然而他的艾伦丝毫不在意。  
他忍不住了。  
他就同他接吻。  
他咬他的下巴，莫名喜欢他又开始重新生长的胡渣，亲吻他耳朵下面的那一块肌肤，他可会了。他一路往下，舔舐着他腹肌的形状。他就问他，你想要我了没。  
利威尔说我想要你。  
他叫他宝贝儿，在他的宝贝爬到他身上的时候。以及他们亲吻的时候。  
他的宝贝和他在一起，放松着他的身体。利威尔在被拥抱，他在他的宝贝儿的身体里被接纳。快感在各处慢慢积聚起来，每一处肌肤相贴的部分都显得那么激动。冲动。意乱情迷。疯狂。爱。然后有那么一刻他们同样感到无比感激和庆幸。

艾伦贴着利威尔躺着。他捏着他的阴茎，利威尔随着他来。艾伦说他还想要，然后他手里的东西又慢慢硬起来。他问利威尔是否知道自己在想什么。  
利威尔问在想什么？  
艾伦跟他说刚刚那一下他很爽。然后艾伦说我一直以为日本是我的根，但是我有一部分灵魂留给了美国。然后呢？艾伦向后仰，受不了地用头蹭枕头。  
你不想留在这里，对吧？利威尔始终是那个老练的。  
艾伦抓住利威尔的手。我的根属不在于任何地方，利威尔，所有的地名都毫无意义。  
我不要你在我这里确认存在感，艾伦。  
我有我自己的意义，你也是我寻找的。  
继续寻找。利威尔凑到艾伦耳边，亲他的额头，亲他的侧脸。永远不要停下，即使对同一个目标也是一样的。利威尔说，所有的意义都是永远生长着的，不要过久地停留在一个意象之中。

艾伦抓住了表层意义上的一个玩笑。他一笑利威尔就知道他在想什么。  
利威尔跟他说，我也是一样。

你是哪一个？艾伦非要问他。  
我是哪一个？他也非要问。

艾伦开始被迫的哭出眼泪。  
他们陷入短暂的失明，卷入感官愉悦的漩涡。这一刻只需要这一种确认。

利威尔。艾伦很严肃地叫他。利威尔问怎么了。

这个空间是静谧的。

利威尔躺着，觉得身上的感觉有一点点受不了。  
来美国是利威尔的主意，因为艾伦好像没有提过要回美国，而如果他们就这样在一起，好像就默认会一起永远呆在日本。这不对。利威尔认为艾伦应该可以去选择自己想要的。

艾伦还没有想的很清楚。但他正在一点点明白自己。美国不像他自己想的那样。或者说，那些童年记忆也不像他想的那样，但他仍然感到亲切和爱。这里是一个旧国也是一个新国。他是这么爱着自己曾经生活过的地方的。但是就好像他说的那样，他对利威尔说，你是我寻找到的。

他们又躺了一会，艾伦问利威尔有没有听到牛叫。  
利威尔说这个天牛不会出来，而且已经这么晚了。  
艾伦说你应该仔细听。  
然后他们好像真的听到有牛叫的声音顺着遥远的风声一起传来。  
你记得那些牛吗？你记得他们的眼睛吗？他们简直大到吓人。  
利威尔说他们的眼睛确实大，而且没有眼白。  
吓人吗？  
还好。  
艾伦开始笑。

他们几乎忘了今天——只是圣诞节之前的普通的一天——并不是圣诞节。但他们已经把大部分要做的事情都已经做了。  
预习一下总是没错的。利威尔说。  
你说的应该的是那只生的火鸡。艾伦提醒他。

然后他们继续听着静谧的声音，甚至觉得白天马上就要到来，但是天空还是很深，他们正处在夜最深沉的时刻。艾伦闭上眼睛，他听见利威尔问他，我们把这里买下来吧？艾伦说好。然后他们继续闭上眼睛，直到两个人都好像已经睡着了，艾伦才动了动他的手。

他好像从一段漫长的思考中脱身而出，然后他说没错，利威尔，这就是一切的答案。


End file.
